Three Presents
by Asuka Nakamura
Summary: ONESHOT. Mamori is today's birthday girl! Hiruma invited or maybe ordered her to come to a new opened amusement park. What will he do? HiruMamo, slight SenaSuzu. Second fanfic made with Aineko-Chan. Read & review please!


A/N 1:

Asuka: okeh, epribadi! Read & review puh-leaseeee~ *sok imut*

Aineko: =3= *huh*

Asuka: kenapa? 'Kan udah jadi. Kenapa lagi?

Aineko: =3= aku sebel, cih.

Asuka: sebel kenapaaa?

Aineko: Padahal kan ini fic hasil RP berdua, tapi kenapa di postnya di accountmu dan bukan accountku? =_______= *mojok di pojokan*

Asuka: 'kan idenya dariku~ ya nggak? Kekekekeke~

Aineko: *nabok* =____=#

Asuka: aduh! Kan sakit, AI~ *tampang melas mau nangis*

Aineko: IH SOK SINETRON =A=# *masukin racun ke minuman* /apasih

Asuka: *sekarat* e-enjoy… *mati*

Aineko: HUAHAHAHAHA *ketawa antagonis* heh, betewe, disclaimer dulu sebelum mati! *tendang Asuka yang lagi megap megap di lantai*

Asuka: the owner of Eyeshield 21 charas weren't us, but… *batuk darah* Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata… *mati*

An Eyeshield 21 fan fiction by Asuka Nakamura & Aineko-Chan

Disclaimer © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning: OOC (I guess)

**-Deimon High School Field, 7.00 a.m.-**

"Lari lebih kencang lagi, dasar bocah-bocah pemalas! Ya-Ha-!" seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang berdiri di tepi lapangan sambil menembakkan senapannya ke arah sekumpulan orang berseragam American Football lengkap yang tengah berlari sambil menjerit ketakutan. Pagi itu cuacanya agak dingin, tapi tidak berarti Yoichi Hiruma akan meliburkan jadwal latihan pagi untuk para anggota timnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya sebentar, lalu memanggil anggota timnya untuk menghentikan latihan mereka.

"Oi, latihan hari ini cukup! Cepat ganti baju bau kalian dengan seragam sialan kalian dan masuk ke kelas!" teriaknya dari tepi lapangan.

Para anggota setim langsung berlarian menuju club-house untuk berganti pakaian. Hiruma mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Di dalam club-house, seorang gadis berambut merah menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Pagi, semuanya. Ini minuman kalian!" kata Mamori Anezaki sambil memberikan handuk kecil dan sebotol air minum kepada semua anggota tim.

"Selamat pagi, MAX!" teriak seorang cowok yang berwajah mirip monyet dengan semangat sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya. Di sampingnya, seseorang yang dijuluki Eyeshield 21 membungkuk kecil membalas salam Mamori. "Selamat pagi, Mamo nee-san" Mamori tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sena gemas sebelum melihat ke arah Hiruma yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Matanya tertuju pada laptop dan beberapa lembar kertas di pangkuannya. Mamori mengambil handuk kecil dan sebotol air putih dan berjalan menuju Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, ini minumanmu" Mamori menyodorkan handuk dan botol air minum pada quarter-back ace Deimon Devil Bats. Hiruma mengambil kedua benda tersebut dari tangan Mamori, tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada laptopnya.

"Bukankah kau harus istirahat sebentar? Aku bisa mengurus strategi itu untukmu, jika kau mau" kata Mamori sambil mengambil beberapa helai kertas berisi strategi dan mulai membacanya satu persatu. Hiruma merenggut kertas itu dari tangan Mamori.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, manajer sialan. Sebaiknya kau urusi saja anak-anak sialan itu. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat strategi sebagus yang kubuat" kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum mengejek. Mamori mengernyitkan alisnya. Semua anggota klub memperhatikan mereka. Sepertinya hari ini pun mereka berdua akan bertengkar lagi seperti biasanya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa, kenapa kau menjadikanku manajer di sini?" tanya Mamori kesal. Hiruma hanya terkekeh sambil mengambil laptopnya dari dalam tas dan menyalakannya. Tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti saat melihat tulisan di layar laptopnya.

"Sial…" bisiknya pelan. Mamori menatapnya heran. Ada apa?

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori penasaran sambil melihat ke arah layar laptop Hiruma. Tapi tiba-tiba Hiruma menutup laptopnya. Mamori terkesiap kaget.

"Ini juga bukan urusanmu, manajer sialan. Kau ini selalu ingin tahu saja urusan orang lain" Hiruma mematikan laptopnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berbisik di telinga Mamori.

"Temui aku di sini sepulang sekolah" bisikannya terdengar jelas di telinga Mamori, tapi untungnya tidak terdengar oleh anggota tim yang lain. Hiruma terkekeh pelan dan berjalan keluar dari club-house. Sebelum keluar, Hiruma menoleh 180° dan menatap tajam para anggota setimnya.

"Baiklah, bocah-bocah sialan! Hari ini tidak ada latihan sepulang sekolah. Aku punya urusan sialan yang harus kuurus. Jadi jangan berani datang ke sini saat pulang sekolah atau akan kujadikan kalian menu makan siang Cerberus! Mengerti?" katanya kasar, diikuti anggukan ketakutan para anggota klub amefuto yang masih keheranan karena latihan diliburkan, walaupun bagi mereka itu kabar baik. Hiruma melirik ke arah Mamori dan memberi kode lewat tangannya. "Jangan sampai lupa, manajer sialan. Atau kau akan melewatkan hadiah ulang tahun kecil sialan dariku", begitu kode itu berbunyi. Sang quarterback pun melangkah keluar club-house, menyisakan Mamori dan teman-teman setimnya yang menatapnya dengan heran. Mamori mengernyitkan alisnya.

_`Apa-apaan itu? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? `_

**-After school-**

Mamori buru-buru merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya setelah bel berbunyi. Ia keluar kelas sambil melihat sekelilingnya, tapi Hiruma tidak terlihat. Padahal barusan ia melihat pemuda itu keluar dari kelas. _`Cepat sekali jalannya `_ , pikirnya. Mamori menghela napas dan terus berjalan ke arah loker sepatu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Halo, Mamori-chan. Aku baru saja ingat kalau ini hari ulang tahunmu. Happy birthday!" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum riang. "Maaf, aku tidak punya hadiah apa-apa untukmu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ako-chan. Aku senang kau ingat hari ulang tahunku. Terima kasih" mendengar jawaban Mamori, gadis yang disapa Ako itu pun memeluknya riang. "Sama-sama, Mamori-chan!" Sambil melepas pelukannya, Ako menatap Mamori dengan antusias.

"Jadi, Mamori-chan. Kau tidak punya rencana untuk pergi kemana-mana hari ini? Aku akan mentraktirmu sesuatu sebagai ganti hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku", Mamori berniat mengangguk tanda setuju atas ajakan sahabatnya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia ingat bahwa Hiruma menunggunya di club-house Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya selalu membuatnya penasaran. Mamori pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Ako-chan. Tapi setelah ini ada latihan klub Amefuto. Dan aku harus mengurusi mereka. Jadi…" dusta Mamori. Ako mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita pergi hari Minggu saja! Oke? Dadah, Mamori-chan!" Ako pun berlalu. _`Maaf, Ako-chan`_, pikir Mamori dalam hati, merasa bersalah telah membohongi sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu 'hadiah' macam apa yang akan diberikan Hiruma padanya. Jadi menurutnya, biarlah sekali ini saja dia bohong. Mamori melirik jamnya.

"Ya ampun, sudah hampir jam 2! Aku harus ke sana sekarang juga!" dengan setengah berlari, Mamori menuju club-house.

Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu perlahan membuka pintu club-house, takut disambut oleh Hiruma dan senjata api yang diacungkan ke wajahnya karena terlambat. Mamori mengintip ke dalam club-house, tapi Hiruma tidak ada di sana. Mamori melangkah perlahan ke dalam club-house dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Hiruma-kun…?" panggilnya sambil tetap melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu club-house sambil berteriak, membuat jantung Mamori hampir terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Yaaa! Halo, semuanya—Heh?"seorang gadis berambut kebiruan berseragam cheerleader membuka pintu club-house tiba-tiba. Mamori menghela napas lega. Hampir saja gadis itu membunuhnya. "S-Suzuna-chan…?"

"Halo, Mamo-nee! Mana yang lain? Kukira mereka sedang berlatih bersama You-nii" tanya Suzuna heran. Mamori mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Hiruma-kun bilang hari ini tidak ada latihan" Suzuna mengangkat alisnya. Tidak biasanya, pikirnya.

"Jadi, kau sedang apa di sini sendirian, Mamo-nee?" Suzuna bertanya kembali. Tapi pertanyaannya kali ini membuat wajah Mamori memerah lagi. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur, hanya kepada Suzuna. Mamori berdeham.

"Ano… Hiruma-kun bilang aku harus menemuinya di sini sepulang sekolah, walaupun hari ini tidak ada latihan. Jadi… yah, begitulah. Aku sedang menunggunya" katanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan melihat ke arah lain agar Suzuna tidak bertanya macam-macam. Mendengar cerita Mamori, 'antena' Suzuna mulai bekerja.

"Ya ampun, Mamo-nee! Aku hampir saja lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu! Happy birthday ya! Kuharap Mamo-nee dan You-nii akan selalu bersama!" Katanya sambil tertawa sendiri. Spontan wajah Mamori pun memerah.

"Terima kasih… A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menyukainya! Dan aku juga yakin dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku! Aku—"

"Ayolah, Mamo-nee. Jangan mengelak. Aku yakin You-nii memintamu datang ke sini dan meliburkan latihan hari ini untuk memberimu hadiah ulang tahun! Biar kutebak… kencan, mungkin?" wajah Mamori kini semerah tomat.

"Ahaha, i-itu tidak mungkin, Suzuna-chan. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal seromantis itu! Mungkin dia akan memberikan pekerjaan tambahan atau hal-hal semacam itu sebagai 'hadiah' ulang tahunku!" Suzuna mengacuhkan pendapat Mamori, melihat sekeliling club-house dan menemukan sebuah amplop yang bertuliskan _"Untuk manajer sialan"._

"Yaa! Ketemu! Mamo-nee, here!" kata Suzuna riang sambil memberikan amplop itu kepada Mamori. Mamori melihat dan membolak-balik amplop itu dengan heran, menebak-nebak isinya dalam hati. Tidak ada orang lain yang memanggilnya begitu. Berarti memang dari Hiruma. Suzuna melihat amplop itu dengan tidak sabar. "Ayo! Bukalah, Mamo-nee!" Mamori menurut dan membuka amplop itu. Di dalamnya ada 2 buah tiket ke sebuah taman bermain yang baru saja dibuka dan sebuah surat.

_Hei, manajer sialan._

_Aku menunggumu di sana jam 3 sore. Pakai baju yang rapi._

_Sampai ketemu._

_Yoichi Hiruma_

_P.S. Datang tepat waktu atau… kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan._

Mamori membaca surat itu. Matanya melirik ke arah 2 lembar tiket taman bermain di tangannya. "E-eh, bukankah taman bermain ini…"

"…Kagetsuki Amusement Park yang baru dibuka itu! Wah, beruntung sekali, Mamo-nee! Kau tidak hanya diajak kencan biasa, tapi kencan ke taman hiburan terbaru! Romantis sekali, You-nii!" Suzuna bersorak kegirangan (padahal bukan dia yang diajak :P). "Akan kuberi tahu mereka semua!" Suzuna mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan mencari nomor telepon Sena. Sesaat sebelum Suzuna menekan tombol 'call', Mamori menyambar handphone itu.

"Kumohon, Suzuna. Untuk kali ini saja, jangan beri tahu siapa pun. Ini jadi rahasia kita berdua saja, ya?" kata Mamori, memohon dengan wajah memelas pada gadis periang di hadapannya sambil mengembalikan handphonenya. Suzuna pura-pura berpikir, lalu mengangguk. "Oke, aku tak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Tapi Mamo-nee harus janji satu hal padaku. Kau harus menceritakan semua yang kau dan You-nii lakukan dalam kencan kalian ini. Janji?" Suzuna mengulurkan tangannya. Mamori tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Suzuna.

"Baiklah. Oh, Aku harus pulang sekarang. Dia pasti sudah menungguku. Bye, Suzuna!" Mamori memasukkan amplop berisi tiket dan surat itu dan berlari keluar club-house, meninggalkan Suzuna sendirian di sana. Suzuna kembali mencari nomor telepon Sena di handphonenya. Saat nomor Sena sudah ketemu, kali ini tanpa gangguan siapa pun, Suzuna menekan tombol 'call'. Ada jeda beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Sena mengangkat telepon.

"Halo, Sena? Ini aku, Suzuna! Aku boleh main ke rumahmu, tidak? Aku ingin menceritakan hal menarik… Oke… Sampai jumpa!" Suzuna menutup telepon sambil tersenyum licik. 'Antena'nya mulai bekerja.

**-Anezaki House-**

"Tadaima, kaa-san!"[1] Mamori membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan berlari ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Ibu Mamori yang sedang memasak melihat anak gadisnya dengan heran. Kenapa dia buru-buru sekali, ya? Padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya dan aku baru saja membelikannya banyak kue sus kesukaannya, pikir Nyonya Anezaki. Ia mengikuti Mamori ke kamarnya.

"Mamo-chan? Ada apa?" tanya ibu Mamori sambil mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya. Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ibu Mamori menghela napas dan meninggalkan pintu kamar Mamori yang tertutup. "Anak-anak jaman sekarang…"

Di dalam kamar, Mamori membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian yang dianggapnya cocok untuk ke taman bermain dan menghamparkannya di tempat tidur, agar terlihat lebih jelas. Pilihan pertama Mamori jatuh kepada t-shirt putih bergambar bunga kecil, vest berbahan jeans, dan celana jeans panjang. _`Terlalu simpel`_, pikirnya. Pilihan pertama, gugur.

Mamori melirik pilihan keduanya, sebuah halter-neck dress warna peach motif bunga mawar. Mamori tersenyum, bermaksud memakai dress itu. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Hiruma yang sedang menertawainya sampai keluar air mata terbayang di benaknya. Mamori merengut dan memutuskan untuk tidak memakai baju itu. Bisa habis dirinya ditertawai sepanjang hari!

Mamori akhirnya melirik pilihan ketiganya, sebuah mini tube dress putih beraksen pita, cardigan peach panjang, dan boots hitam. Tidak terlalu ramai atau terlalu simpel. Pas sekali. Mamori tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk memakai pilihan ketiganya itu. Ia pun mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah berias beberapa menit, Mamori mengambil sebuah topi baret putih dan hand bag yang juga berwarna putih, lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan setengah berlari.

"Ittekimasu, kaa-san!"[2] teriaknya sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban ibunya dan segera berlari keluar. Di dapur, Nyonya Anezaki hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putri tunggalnya.

**-Kagetsuki Amusement Park Main Gate, 3.15 p.m.-**

Seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang melirik ke arah jamnya untuk ketiga kalinya. Kemana manajer sialan itu? Apa dia lupa atau sengaja tidak datang? Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu di tempat yang sama tanpa berpindah sama sekali. Hampir kehilangan kesabaran, Yoichi Hiruma mengambil salah satu handphonenya dari dalam tas yang dibawanya dan mulai mengetik e-mail yang ditujukan kepada gadis yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Saat jarinya hampir menekan tombol 'send', seseorang memanggil namanya dari jauh. "Hiruma-kun!" orang itu berlari menghampirinya. Hiruma menarik napas panjang saat orang itu berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu memakai mini tube dress putih, cardigan hitam panjang, sepasang sepatu boots hitam, dan topi baret warna putih.

_`Ma-manis sekali…`_ ucap Hiruma tanpa sadar di dalam hatinya. Hiruma langsung menghapus hal itu dari pikirannya dan menatap tajam Mamori Anezaki yang terengah-engah di depannya. "Berani sekali kau membuatku menunggu 15 menit! Kue sus sialanmu itu benar-benar sudah meracuni otakmu atau apa, sih?" katanya setengah berteriak. Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan aku—minta—maaf. Hiruma memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah, deh. Mana tiket-tiket sialan itu?" Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya. Mamori membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan amplop berisi tiket masuk ke taman bermain pada Hiruma.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk, manajer sialan… Kekekeke~"

"Hei, enaknya sekarang kita main apa, ya?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mamori melirik ke arah wahana jet coaster. "Jet coaster bagaimana?" Mamori menoleh kepada Hiruma yang sejak tadi melihat-lihat sekeliling. Saat matanya tertuju pada sesuatu, Hiruma terkekeh.

"Kekekeke… Jet coaster itu membosankan, manajer sialan. Kalau itu saja bagaimana?" Hiruma menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan hitam yang mirip sebuah rumah. Di bagian depannya ada papan kayu bertuliskan Haunted House. Mamori bergidik ngeri.

"Ehm, kau yakin, Hiruma-kun…?" Aku sedikit—"

"—takut, ya, manajer sialan? Anggota komite kedisiplinan sekaligus manajer Deimon Devil Bats ternyata takut hantu, yaa? Kekeke… bisa jadi info ancaman bagus, manajer sialan" katanya sambil tertawa dan mengeluarkan buku hitam kecil senjata rahasianya, Akuma Techou. Mamori memasang wajah kesal.

"Siapa bilang aku takut? Aku tidak takut, dan akan kubuktikan. Ayo masuk!" Mamori tanpa sadar menyambar tangan Hiruma dan menariknya ke arah pintu depan wahana tersebut. Hiruma hanya menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah gadis yang menarik tangannya tersebut, menunggu reaksi Mamori jika ia sadar apa yang dia lakukan.

**-Inside the Haunted House-**

Mamori –yang tanpa sadar masih menarik Hiruma masuk– masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah hantu itu. Di dalamnya memang gelap. Kalau pun ada cahaya, cahayanya sangat redup. Mamori menelan ludah.

_`Seperti yang kukira, gelap sekali di sini. Harusnya aku tidak usah berlagak berani dan masuk ke sini. Tapi, pasti Hiruma-kun akan menertawaiku kalau dia tahu aku takut`_ pikir Mamori.

"Oi, manajer sialan. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu sampai kau melepaskan tanganku? Kau takut atau kenapa, sih?" Hiruma terkekeh di belakangnya. Mamori menoleh ke arah tangannya yang masih memegang tangan Hiruma. Mamori langsung melepas tangan Hiruma sambil tertunduk malu. "Ma-maaf... Tapi aku tidak takut!" Mamori menatap tajam Hiruma yang masih terkekeh di belakangnya. Mamori menghela napas dan kembali melangkah lebih dalam menuju rumah hantu itu.

"Kau yakin bicara begitu, manajer sialan? Aku tidak yakin…"

"Diamlah, Hiruma-kun. Aku 'kan sudah bilang—KYAAAAA!" Mamori menjerit dan refleks berbalik, memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma melihat ke depan. Sesosok kuchisake-onna berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. Hiruma mengeluarkan seringai ala-setannya, membuat kuchisake-onna itu kabur dari hadapannya. Hiruma terkekeh pelan.

"Heh, takut ya? Sepertinya aku baru saja mendengar seseorang berkata bahwa dia BERANI dan TIDAK TAKUT sama sekali. Tapi siapa ya? Kekekekeke~" katanya sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'BERANI' dan 'TIDAK TAKUT' dengan maksud menyindir Mamori. Hiruma melirik ke bawah. Mamori memeluknya cukup erat. Wajahnya dibenamkan di dada Hiruma. Mamori tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Hiruma sambil cemberut. Walaupun di sana gelap, tapi Hiruma tahu kalau wajah gadis itu pasti sudah memerah karena malu, termakan ucapannya sendiri.

"A… A-aku cuma kaget, bukan takut! Ayo!" Mamori berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Hiruma tersenyum mengejek. "Terserahlah… Tapi—"

"KYAAAA!" Belum selesai Hiruma bicara, Mamori memeluknya lagi. Kali ini lebih erat dibanding yang tadi. Hiruma menghela napas, agak kaget karena mendadak dipeluk seperti itu. _`Apa satu zombie saja bisa membuatnya memeluk orang? `_ pikir Hiruma sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Hei, itu manusia, tahu. Apa yang terjadi pada otak pintarmu itu, manajer sialan?" Hiruma melihat ke arah gadis yang bertubuh lebih kecil yang masih membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya. Tiba-tiba Hiruma menyadari sesuatu. Mamori memeluknya sambil… menangis?

"Kau… menangis, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma hati-hati. Cewek memang sulit dimengerti. Salah bertindak, bisa-bisa tangisannya tambah keras. Bukannya Hiruma peduli (dan bukannya tidak peduli juga), tapi jika Mamori menangis disitu hanya akan membuatnya repot. Mamori mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menatap Hiruma dengan perasaan kesal dan juga malu.

"Yah, aku mengaku. Aku takut pada hantu dan hal-hal sejenis itu. Aku yakin kau akan menulis tentang ini di Akuma Techou-mu sebagai data ancamanmu, 'kan?" Mamori melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Hiruma menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit tersinggung, tidak menyangka akan dituduh asal seperti itu. Mungking ia akan berbuat begitu jika di sampingnya bukanlah Mamori… Hiruma kembali menghapus pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori.

"Kalau kau takut hantu, kenapa kau tidak takut padaku?" Hiruma menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _`Kenapa aku bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu padanya, sih? `_ Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan polos.

"Tentu saja karena kau manusia, bukan setan… 'kan?" Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menganggap jawaban Mamori tidak biasa. Padahal ia pikir orang lain lebih takut padanya dibanding hantu. "Ehm, orang-orang bilang, aku lebih menakutkan dari hantu. Memangnya kau tidak berpikir begitu?" Kali ini giliran Mamori yang keheranan. Mengapa harus takut pada Hiruma? Hiruma juga manusia, walaupun sifatnya menyeramkan. Tapi kalau ditakuti orang lain seperti itu, pasti juga dia merasa kesepian. Mamori tanpa sadar –lagi—mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Hiruma.

"Kenapa aku harus takut padamu? Kau tidak menakutkan sama sekali…" Mamori tersenyum lembut, membuat wajah Hiruma memerah sesaat. Mamori melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kalau orang lain takut padamu, apa kau tidak pernah merasa sedikit… kesepian?" Mamori menatap kedua mata emerald Hiruma. Hiruma terdiam dan tanpa sadar berbalik menatap Mamori. Kedua orang itu tenggelam dalam keheningan, dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah cukup lama berdiri di situ, sampai quarterback itu menyentuh tangan manajernya sambil terkekeh, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"… Aku tidak akan merasakan perasaan tidak berguna seperti itu, dasar manajer sialan bodoh. Dan dimana kau taruh tangan sialanmu itu, dasar sial?" Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya. Wajahnya sudah lebih merah dibanding sebelumnya. _`Apa yang kaulakukan, dasar Mamori bodoh? Memalukan sekali! ` _umpatnya dalam hati.

"E-eh..? A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Maaf, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori refleks menarik tangannya. Tapi Hiruma menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum ala setan seperti biasanya.

"Kekeke, lancang sekali kau menyentuh wajahku, manajer sialan. Aku harus menghukummu atas perbuatanmu itu…" Hiruma mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Mamori. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu menundukkan wajahnya, membayangkan hukuman macam apa yang akan diberikan Hiruma padanya. Senyuman Hiruma semakin melebar melihat reaksi Mamori. Ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… tapi sebelumnya, kita harus keluar dari tempat sialan yang membosankan ini! YA----HA----!" Hiruma mengeluarkan AK-47 entah dari mana dan mulai menembak ke segala arah. Para hantu di wahana tersebut bergidik ketakutan melihat sikap pengunjung mereka dan segera menyingkir sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak mereka harapkan. Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan berlari keluar.

"Cepat jalan, manajer sialan! Atau kutinggal kau di sini bersama hantu-hantu itu!" teriak Hiruma sambil terus menarik tangan gadis itu berlari. "Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Mamori kebingungan. "Kau diam saja, manajer sialan! Ikuti saja aku!" Hiruma terkekeh. Saat mereka sudah keluar dari Rumah Hantu itu pun, Hiruma masih tetap berlari menerobos kerumunan orang sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangan Mamori. Sesekali Hiruma mengacungkan senapannya pada orang-orang di sekitar sana sambil menyeringai setan agar orang-orang di kerumunan itu memberi mereka jalan untuk lewat. Mamori tersenyum kecil sambil terus berlari mengikuti Hiruma. Setelah berlari beberapa saat, Hiruma berhenti di sebuah antrian yang cukup panjang.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai, manajer sialan…" Hiruma melepas pergelangan tangan Mamori. Mamori melihat sekelilingnya dan seketika itu juga menyadari bahwa Hiruma telah membawanya ke antrian wahana yang paling ramai dikunjungi orang. Mamori melihat sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran berukuran besar dan dikelilingi lampu-lampu yang berkelip-kelip bergantian. Di tengah lingkaran itu ada tulisan besar "Ferris Wheel" berwarna kuning dengan background merah.

"Kenapa… kau membawaku ke sini?" Mamori bertanya sambil terus melihat ke arah Bianglala besar tersebut. Hiruma menatap Mamori sambil tersenyum licik. "Hmm? Ada apa, manajer sialan? Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya datar. Mamori buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum Hiruma salah paham. "Tidak! A-aku suka sekali!" katanya sambil menatap Hiruma dengan antusias seperti anak kecil. Hiruma mengangguk pelan dan menarik tangan Mamori lagi.

"Mau ke mana lagi?" Mamori kembali bertanya. Hiruma hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menerobos antrian. Namun tak satu pun pengunjung protes padanya. Mamori menghela napas. Hiruma mengeluarkan Akuma Techou-nya dan melambaikannya pada petugas pengurus taman bermain di dalam loket. Petugas itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka, lalu menutupnya.

Bianglala itu mulai bergerak, membuat gondola yang mereka naiki ikut bergerak, ke atas, dan ke atas, membuat pemandangan yang terlihat di balik jendela semakin mengecil dan mengecil. Mamori tampak terpana saat melihat ke jendela, taman bermain yang besar itu terlihat semakin kecil. Begitu pula dengan kota tempat tinggal mereka. Semua terlihat seperti diorama yang biasa Ia lihat sewaktu kecil, ditambah lampu yang berkelap-kelip, dengan latar langit senja berwarna merah. Pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Kekekeke… terpana hanya karena hal seperti ini, ternyata manajer sialan ini kekanakan juga." Hiruma terkekeh melihat Mamori yang dengan noraknya menunjuk-nunjuk bangunan di luar sana dan sesekali berteriak sesuatu seperti, "Ah, itu SMU Deimon!" atau, "Itu rumahku!" atau, "Rumahmu yang mana, Hiruma-kun?" Satu lagi sifat memalukan seorang Mamori Anezaki yang sepertinya akan berguna untuk catatan Akuma Techou-nya.

"Bi-biar saja! Lagipula pemandangan ini memang indah sekali kok!" bantah Mamori dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Hiruma terkekeh (lagi) dan ikut melihat ke luar jendela. Kali ini bukan seringai seram yang Ia perlihatkan, namun sebuah senyuman lembut yang bahkan Mamori sendiri tidak percaya bisa melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Yah, aku tak bisa bilang kau salah sih, kekekeke." Ucapnya sambil memandang pemandangan yang sama dengan yang sedang dilihat Mamori, gadis itu hanya mengangguk senang dan membetulkan posisinya duduk dan kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Hiruma. Mamori menatap Hiruma, orang yang biasanya menjadi teman adu mulutnya karena sering memaksa Sena latihan saat cowok mungil itu sedang makan bersamanya. Orang yang kasar dan selalu memanfaatkan orang lain dengan memegang kelemahan yang mereka miliki. Orang yang selalu mengejeknya karena kesukaannya pada creampuff. Entah mengapa hari itu Hiruma… berbeda. Hiruma –yang sejak tadi melihat pemandangan di luar– melirik kepada Mamori yang tanpa sadar menatapnya dari tadi.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" katanya kasar. Menyadari Hiruma sadar ditatap olehnya, Mamori segera membuang muka, berpura-pura melihat ke luar jendela lagi untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Ng.. tidak ada apa-apa.. Aku hanya.. err, ingin bertanya sesuatu.."

"Apa itu? Katakan dengan jelas, manajer sialan."

"Apa ini yang kau maksud 'Hadiah Ulang Tahun'? Mengajak –atau memaksa— ku untuk pergi kesini dan melewatkan latihan hari ini?" tanyanya ragu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Heh, yah, seperti yang kau lihat, Manajer sialan. Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyiapkan 3 hadiah untukmu untuk hari ini." Jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu, dimana yang dua lagi? Dan apa saja itu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, kekekeke…"

Gadis berambut kemerahan itu mulai berpikir. _`Kira-kira apa, ya, hadiah yang akan diberikan Hiruma-kun padaku? `_ pikirnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, sang manajer memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi dan menunggu Hiruma memberitahunya sendiri. Bagaimana pun, Hiruma sudah cukup baik karena ingat ulang tahunnya dan memberinya hadiah ulang tahun. Mamori menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut, membuat wajah pemuda berambut pirang di depannya memerah sesaat dan melirik ke luar jendela lagi. Matahari sudah tenggelam. Pemandangan indah yang sempat mereka saksikan tadi sudah berubah menjadi pemandangan malam kota Tokyo. Hiruma melirik jam tangannya. _`Sudah waktunya..`_, pikirnya.

"Oi, manajer sialan! Cepat tutup mata sialanmu itu!" katanya sambil berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat gondola yang mereka naiki sedikit berguncang.

"Uwah, hati-hati, Hiruma-kun! Eh? Mata? Kenapa memang—" Pertanyaan Mamori terhenti saat melihat wajah Hiruma yang seperti berkata `_Kalau-kau-tidak-menutup-matamu-akan-kubunuh-kau-manajer-sialan `_. Dengan ragu, Mamori pun menutup matanya. Hiruma melirik ke arah seseorang dari jendela sambil menyeringai sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"3… 2… 1…"

"Huh? Hiruma–"

Tiba-tiba bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti berputar. Lampu di dalam semua gondola bianglala itu padam secara bersamaan. Musik yang sejak tadi mengalun berhenti di tengah-tengah. Karena berhenti secara mendadak, Mamori terjungkal dan jatuh di pangkuan Hiruma. Mamori bermaksud membuka matanya, tapi tangan Hiruma menutup matanya. Mamori mulai merasa takut.

"Hiruma-kun..? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menutup mataku?" tanya Mamori. Ketakutan terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Tapi Hiruma hanya menyeringai sambil melihat ke luar jendela bianglala. Seperti sedang melihat ke arah seseorang.

"Barusan, bianglalanya... berhenti?" Mamori mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Jika bianglala itu berhenti, bagaimana ia dan Hiruma bisa keluar dari sana? Apalagi mereka sedang ada di tempat tertinggi. Bagaimana mereka bisa turun dari ketinggian itu? Mamori mencengkram erat baju Hiruma, merasa tangannya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Ooh, ketakutan hanya karena hal seperti ini, manajer sialan?" Hiruma bertanya dengan santai pada gadis yang matanya tertutup itu sambil membetulkan posisi duduk Mamori agar gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya dan menyingkir dari pangkuannya. Mamori bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Hiruma. "B-Bagaimana kita… bisa turun dari sini… Hiruma-kun? Dan kenapa kau tetap… menutup mataku?" Hiruma hanya terkekeh menanggapi Mamori. Hiruma melirik lagi ke luar jendela dan menyeringai. Ia membungkuk dan berbisik tepat di depan telinga Mamori.

"Buka mata sialanmu itu sekarang, Manajer sialan, dan lihat keluar jendela sialan itu." Mamori mengangguk kecil dan membuka matanya. Suara ledakan keras terdengar dari bawah, disusul sekumpulan cahaya berwarna-warni yang bermekaran di langit. Mamori menempelkan tangannya di kaca jendela bianglala.

"Kembang api!" katanya girang. Hiruma menghela napas. _`Dia baru saja menangis ketakutan sedetik yang lalu, dan langsung ceria kembali hanya karena kembang api? Perempuan memang sulit dimengerti..` _pikirnya sambil memperhatikan Mamori yang masih melihat ke luar kaca jendela. Sesekali Mamori berkomentar seperti "Wow, besar sekali!" , "Ah, yang itu lebih besar!" , atau "Tamaya~!"[3].

"Tutup mulut sialanmu itu, manajer sialan. Kau mau membuatku tuli atau apa, sih? Ini bukan Perayaan Kembang Api sialan atau semacamnya, tahu. Dasar manajer bodoh." gerutu Hiruma. Mamori hanya tertawa kecil. "Hahaha… Maaf, Hiruma kun. Tapi aku memang sangat menyukai kembang api!"

"Tch, seperti bayi saja. Kekeke… Data yang bagus untuk catatanku, Manajer sialan selalu bersikap seperti bayi setiap kali dia melihat kembang api !" Hiruma mengeluarkan Akuma Techou-nya dan mulai menulis sambil tersenyum mengejek. Mamori menjulurkan lidah dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke luar jendela sambil membalas singkat ejekan Hiruma. "Terserahlah!" Hiruma hanya terkekeh sambil memasukkan kembali Akuma Techou ke sakunya.

"Apa ini hadiah yang kedua untukku, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori menoleh Hiruma dengan wajah senang. Hiruma hanya mengangguk kecil. Mamori tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan antusias. "Waah, terima kasiiih! Indah sekali! Lalu apa hadiah yang terakhir?" tanyanya dengan riang seperti seorang anak kecil. _`Dia sudah tidak ingat kalau kita terjebak di dalam bianglala? Kembang api juga bisa membuatnya lupa akan apapun, huh?` _Hiruma tersenyum kecil.

"Coba saja tebak." jawabnya pendek.

"Apa?"

"Yeah, kalau kau benar, aku akan memberimu satu hadiah lagi. Kalau kau salah, ya kau kalah. Kekekeke…"

Mamori mulai berpikir. Apa yang akan diberikannya? Apa yang akan menjadi hadiah ketiganya itu? Pastinya hal yang tidak kalah indah dengan hadiah-hadiah sebelumnya. Tapi apa? Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Mamori. Mamori tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tahu!" katanya girang, Hiruma mengernyitkan alis. _`Secepat itu? Pintar juga dia `_

"Yap! Barang yang akan membuatku senang—pasti kue sus dari Kariya!" ,jawabnya kelewat percaya diri. Hiruma diam selama beberapa saat, mencerna jawaban Mamori. Beberapa detik kemudian, jawaban gadis itu sukses membuat Hiruma tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, bahkan sampai keluar air mata.

"A-apanya yang lucu…?"

"KEKEKEKEKEKE! Aku tidak tahu bahwa manajer sialan ini begitu menginginkan Kue sus sialan itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sialan! Kekekekekekeke! Monster kue sus! Bodoh sekali! Kekekekekeke!" Hiruma kembali tertawa. Wajah Mamori memerah karena malu sekaligus menyesal sudah menjawab seperti itu. Kenapa jawabannya harus kue sus? Apa tidak ada jawaban lain di otaknya?

"T-tutup mulutmu! Kalau jawabanku itu salah, lalu apa yang benar?" Hiruma berhenti tertawa dan meghapus air matanya, lalu melirik ke arah Mamori. Seringai licik muncul di wajahnya.

"Heh, apa kau begitu menginginkannya, manajer sialan?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah Mamori, melihat lebih dalam ke mata gadis blasteran itu. Mamori menatap balik Hiruma dan tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun, mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. "Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya polos. Pemuda pirang di hadapannya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Mamori dan berbisik pelan.

"Oke, akan kuberikan sekarang, Mamori."

"Eh?" Mamori mengedipkan matanya, apa seorang Yoichi Hiruma di depannya, baru saja... memanggilnya 'Mamori', dan bukan 'Manajer sialan' atau 'Monster kue sus sialan'? Apa telinganya yang salah atau kepala Hiruma terantuk saat bianglala berhenti?

Sementara Mamori sibuk berpikir dalam hati, tanpa Ia sadari bianglala kembali berjalan, dan bibir sang Iblis kembali menunjukkan seringai mengerikan, dan saat Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya, tubuhnya sudah dalam posisi terlentang di atas bangku, dan Hiruma berada di atasnya, dengan posisi yang sangat... dekat.

"E-eeh? H-hiruma-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? T-tubuh..ku..!" wajah Mamori terasa panas. Andai saja bisa bercermin sekarang, dia pasti akan melihat wajahnya semerah tomat yang biasa dipetiknya di kebun neneknya di desa.

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan sekarang, hm? Mamori.." dengan suara yang (ehm) erotis, Hiruma memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Mamori dan menguncinya di atas kepala gadis blasteran itu.

"H-hiruma-kun..! Hentikan! Apa yang kau—"

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Mamori, Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, sekarang tepat di depan telinga kanan gadis itu.

"Hiruma…"

"Ssh, malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang, Mamori.."

Jantung Mamori berdegup semakin kencang. Ia menutup matanya dan mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan Hiruma di telinganya yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat lembut. Salah satu tangan Hiruma mulai menjauh dari tubuhnya, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Mamori tetap menutup matanya, merasakan, mendengarkan, dan—

CKREK

"Eh?"

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" Mamori membuka matanya, hanya untuk menemukan Hiruma, tertawa, terpingkal-pingkal, bahkan lebih parah dari saat dia tertawa tadi. Di tangannya, Ia memegang salah satu dari sekian banyak handphone-nya, dengan kamera yang menyala. "KEKEKEKEKEKE, wajahmu! Wajahmu! Ini… memalukan sekali! KEKEKEKEKEKE! Foto terbagus (baca: memalukan) Manajer sialan dari semua fotomu yang pernah kudapatkan! Lebih parah dibanding fotomu dengan kostum cheerleader sialan itu! Konyol sekali mukamu! KEKEKEKEKEKE!" air mata yang deras mulai mengalir dari mata pemuda yang sekarang terguling-guling di lantai sambil masih tertawa keras.

Tiba-tiba Mamori mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa,Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mengambil tas mungilnya yang berisi banyak barang—yang sepertinya berat, mendekati Hiruma dengan aura membunuh, dan—

"DASAR HIRUMA-KUN BODOH!"

BUAK

"Sampai kapan kau mau marah, manajer sialan?" Mamori masih terus berjalan di depan Hiruma, menghiraukan setiap perkataan yang diucapkan kapten Devil Bats itu. Hiruma menghela napas kesal. _`… Dan sebuah foto dapat membuatnya lupa diri dan dengan lancangnya memukul wajahku. Catat itu di kepalamu, Yoichi `_ pikir Hiruma kesal. Pemuda pirang itu mengamati gadis manis di depannya. Apa dia benar-benar marah? Apa aku keterlaluan atau bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana kalau sudah begini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus melintas di kepala Hiruma. Ia memang tidak tahu cara memperlakukan wanita, terutama Mamori. Tidak sabar, Hiruma mempercepat langkahnya, menangkap pundak Mamori dan kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Mamori membuang muka.

"Apa lagi…?" tanya Mamori kesal. Ia sudah terlalu capek meladeni Hiruma hari ini. Mamori sudah hampir berubah pikiran tentang Hiruma, kalau saja pemuda itu tidak memotretnya dan menertawai hasil fotonya. Ia pikir tadi Hiruma akan… _`Aaaaargh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal begituan, sih? `_ Hiruma menatap lurus ke dalam mata biru laut Mamori. Mamori menatapnya balik sekilas, tapi dalam sekejap kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, masih dengan wajah kesal.

"Dengarkan aku, manajer sialan. Aku…," Hiruma berdeham, berharap agar wajahnya tidak memerah saat itu. "…me-mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk membuatmu marah. Jadi…" Hiruma tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, malah melirik ke arah lain sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal (OOC sangaaatt! Gomenasai, minna!). Seperti orang yang ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak mudah diucapkan. Tidak biasanya Hiruma terlihat bingung seperti itu. Apa yang ingin dikatakannya? Penasaran, akhirnya Mamori angkat bicara. "Jadi… apa?" tanyanya.

"A… aku minta maaf… soal yang tadi" Hiruma membuang muka, berlawanan dengan kata-katanya. Mamori mengedipkan matanya polos, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang lucu, bodoh?" kata Hiruma kasar sambil menatapnya tajam. Mamori balas menatapnya sambil tetap tertawa. "Kata-katamu tadi… seperti bukan kata-kata seorang Yoichi Hiruma yang kukenal saja" kata Mamori lembut. Kali ini Hiruma yakin, wajahnya saat ini pasti sudah memerah melihat tawa Mamori yang menurutnya manis sekali. Mamori selalu saja bisa membuatnya yang merupakan salah satu murid paling jenius SMU Deimon terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan senyumannya yang… Hiruma kembali menghapus pemikiran semacam itu dari otaknya. Entah mengapa hari ini ia jadi sering memperhatikan manajernya itu. Tapi mungkin itu karena saat ini aku sedang bersamanya, jadi wajar saja, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba, Mamori menarik lengan baju Hiruma, menyadarkan sang kapten dari lamunannya.

"Kalau begitu, hadiah ketiganya apa? Kau bilang jawabanku tadi salah, 'kan?" Mamori menatapnya dengan penasaran. Hiruma terdiam di tempatnya, menatap wajah polos sang manajer. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya…?" kata Hiruma dengan wajah datar. Mamori mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Kalau begitu, tutup matamu"

Mamori menatapnya kesal. "Tutup mata lagi? Kau tidak akan mengerjaiku seperti tadi lagi, 'kan?" Hiruma hanya membalasnya dengan seringai mencurigakan.

"Kau mau, atau tidak?" katanya dengan nada mengancam. Mamori mengangguk kecil dan dengan pasrah menutup matanya. Hiruma terkekeh pelan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia menyentuh pipi Mamori dengan satu tangan lalu mendekatkan wajah gadis itu dengan wajahnya. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Mamori, dan mungkin semua orang yang mengenalnya.

Hiruma mencium bibir Mamori.

Mamori membuka matanya, terkejut dengan tindakan Hiruma. Pemuda itu sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Mamori, sekaligus mengakhiri ciuman singkat tadi. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya diam di tempat.

_`Tadi Itu.. apa? `_ Mamori merasa wajahnya memanas, Ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan tertunduk, dengan pipi yang merona merah. Hiruma, seorang Yoichi Hiruma, seseorang yang disebut sebagai orang paling licik dan paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah SMU Deimon, baru saja.. menciumnya?

Hiruma masih memunggungi Mamori. Tampaknya juga tidak mengerti apa yang harus Ia katakan. Ciuman tadi sepertinya telah sukses membuatnya jadi Out Of Character.

"Ng... H-Hiruma kun?" entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Mamori akhirnya mengangkat suaranya, dengan tangan yang masih memegang bibirnya. Hiruma hanya menjawab dengan satu kata, "Apa?"

"Apa itu… hadiah yang ketiga?" tanyanya lirih. Hiruma terdiam sesaat.

"Memang kau mengharapkan yang lain, manajer sialan?" Mamori terdiam dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Hiruma membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini mereka kembali berdiri berhadapan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Mamori.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya datar. Mamori mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua mata emerald Hiruma. Perlahan, Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"… Lalu?" Hiruma bertanya lagi dengan nada tidak sabar.

"A-aku…" Mamori mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara. Rasanya sulit sekali mengatakannya. "… senang. Te-terima kasih… Hiruma-kun" Hiruma melirik ke sebuah semak-semak yang berada tidak jauh di belakang Mamori sambil menyeringai dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga manajernya itu, membuat wajah Mamori kembali memerah.

"Dengar, manajer sialan," bisik Hiruma pelan. Mamori tersentak saat merasakan napas Hiruma yang terasa hangat di telinganya.

"E-eh…? Ada… apa?" Hiruma kembali melirik ke belakang Mamori dan menyeringai seram.

"Cheer Sialan dan si Cebol Sialan itu ada di balik semak-semak di belakangmu, manajer sialan. Tunggu di sini sebentar" Mamori menoleh ke belakangnya. Ada benda semacam "antena" menyembul dari balik semak-semak. _`Ternyata itu memang Suzuna! Pasti Sena juga ada bersamanya! Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Apa mereka mengikuti kami? Berarti mereka melihatku dan Hiruma… Tadi… `_ Mamori merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas seperti tadi. Kenapa Suzuna harus menyusulnya sekarang? Mamori sedikit menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu membocorkan soal Hiruma padanya. Suzuna sendiri sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Sementara itu, Hiruma menghampiri semak-semak itu dan mendapati seorang gadis yang memakai inline skate dan seorang pemuda yang (jauh) lebih pendek darinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget campur ketakutan.

"Ummm… Ha-halo, You-nii… Ke-kencannya… menyenangkan, ya? Ahahaha…" sapa Suzuna gugup, namun tetap berusaha terlihat innocent. Hiruma (lagi-lagi) mengeluarkan machine gun entah dari mana dan menembakkannya ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, bocah-bocah sialan? Sudah bosan hidup, ya? YAA----HAA--!" bentak Hiruma pada Sena dan Suzuna. Refleks, Sena menarik tangan Suzuna dan berlari kabur dengan kecepatan lari ala Eyeshield 21-nya.

"Hiii! Ma-maaf, Hiruma-san, Mamo nee-san! Ayo, Suzuna!" Suzuna bermaksud menghentikan lari Sena, tapi cowok itu menariknya kuat-kuat dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat Suzuna pasrah dan memutuskan untuk ikut kabur karena sebenarnya, ia juga takut kepada senior Sena itu. Setelah mereka kabur cukup jauh, Hiruma menghela napas kesal dan kembali menghampiri Mamori.

"Baiklah… Karena hari ini aku sudah berbaik hati memberimu tiga hadiah ulang tahun, aku ingin kau membalasnya." Mamori menatapnya heran. "Hadiah apa? Memangnya kau mengharap balasan dariku?"

"Hmm… Ya, begitulah. Tenang saja, kau hanya harus menuruti satu perintah kecil dariku. Itu saja. Khusus perintah satu ini, kau boleh menolaknya kalau kau tidak mau." jawab Hiruma santai. Otak Mamori mulai bekerja, berusaha mencerna arti dari ucapan Hiruma. _`Ya, sudahlah, kuturuti saja. Lagipula, dia 'kan sudah minta maaf soal yang tadi. Sepertinya ia tidak akan memintaku berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau pun perintahnya aneh-aneh, dia bilang aku boleh menolak, 'kan? Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga harus berterima kasih padanya `_pikir Mamori polos. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu pun mengangguk kecil.

"Oke. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Hiruma terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Mamori.

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku. Itu perintahnya. Terserah kalau kau ingin menurutinya atau tidak." jawabnya datar, namun tetap menyeringai. Mamori menatapnya tidak percaya. Kali ini wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah. Mamori tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Hiruma yang jahat, licik, jenius, mengerikan, dan tidak punya belas kasihan itu meminta Mamori menjadi… pacarnya? Pasti ia salah dengar.

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Mamori gugup. Hiruma melihatnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau tuli, ya? Masa' kalimat sesederhana itu saja kau tidak bisa dengar?" bentak Hiruma. Mamori menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Bu-bukan itu…"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya tidak sabar. "Kalau kau segitu tidak maunya, ya, sudah!" Hiruma bermaksud pergi, kalau saja gadis di belakangnya itu tidak menarik lengannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku 'kan tidak bilang kalau aku menolak—e-eh…?" Hiruma menoleh, menatap Mamori dengan heran, dengan jarak yang… ehm, sangat dekat, sampai bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan (lagi). Tapi tak lama kemudian lelaki itu kembali membuang muka, menghindari tatapan langsung ke mata manajer timnya itu. Mamori refleks melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Hiruma dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya memerah. Hiruma memasang seringainya kembali.

"Berarti kau tidak menolak, 'kan, manajer sialan? Kekekekeke…" ucap lelaki itu lagi sambil menatap kedua mata berwarna laut di depannya. Yang ditatap hanya menolehkan wajah, terlalu malu untuk balas menatap lelaki berambut kuning yang sekarang sudah berganti status menjadi.. ehm, 'pacar'nya.

Menyadari itu, Hiruma menyeringai kembali, (kapan, sih dia tidak menyeringai? *author ditembakin Hiruma*) lalu mengusap kepala Mamori.

"Ayo pulang" ucapnya sambil kembali berjalan. Mamori masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma. Tapi ia menghapus pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

Meskipun menyebalkan (karena hari itu Hiruma sering sekali menertawai dan mengerjainya), namun Ia harus mengakui, hari ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik seumur hidupnya. Ditambah lagi, ia merayakannya dengan orang yang paling disukainya dan mendapat tiga hadiah yang tak akan dilupakannya seumur hidupnya. Mamori menyusul dan merangkul lengan Hiruma sambil tersenyum senang.

Pelan, sangat pelan, Ia membisikkan suatu kalimat, yang ia yakin Hiruma tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Aishiteru, Hiruma-kun,"

—Tanpa Ia tahu bahwa setan bertelinga neraka itu mendengarnya, dan tentu saja membuatnya tersenyum menyeringai kembali.

_-Omake-_

Sena dan Suzuna yang sudah berlari cukup jauh akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di sebuah taman terdekat. Suzuna mengeluarkan dan menyalakan pocket camera yang telah mengabadikan sebuah peristiwa langka yang tidak mungkin diperkirakan orang lain. Yap, apa lagi kalau bukan hasil pengintaiannya terhadap kencan Hiruma dan Mamori. Sena –yang masih terengah-engah karena lari paling cepat—melihat kamera mungil itu dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Hiii, apa kau benar-benar akan menyebarkan foto-foto itu, Suzuna? A-aku takut kalau nanti Hiruma—"

"Aiih, Sena. Tentu saja tidak. Berhubung ini 'barang langka', aku akan menyimpannya sebagai koleksi pribadi. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada Mamo-nee agar tidak menceritakan soal ini pada siapapun," Suzuna melirik ke arah pemuda berambut coklat di sebelahnya "kecuali kau, Sena" Pemuda berjulukan Eyeshield 21 itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah memerah.

"O-oh, ya… Suzuna…"

"Ya?"

"Ehm… kapan-kapan, kita kencan ke situ juga, yuk… Ta-tapi tidak sambil mengintai mereka seperti tadi. Dan jangan sampai ada yang mengintai kita" Kali ini giliran wajah Suzuna yang memanas mendengar ucapan Sena. Perlahan, Suzuna mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Sena" Suzuna memeluk pemuda itu riang, tanpa mengetahui seseorang telah mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil terkekeh…

-Fin-

A/N 2 (just from Asuka Nakamura): Oh yeah, it's finally finished! *danced happily* Ini sebenernya hasil RP lewat Twitter sama temenku Aineko-Chan. Kepanjangan? Yah, memang begitu. I admit it, though. Sampe 21 halaman loh! (So what?) Tadinya mau dibuat multi-chapter. Tapi kayaknya kurang seru (?), Jadi pengen dibuat biar terasa kayak satu hari yang panjaaang banget, terutama buat Hiruma-kun dan Mamori-san~ Btw, ultah Mamori sebenernya 24 November, jadi ini bikinnya sangat ngasal sekali. Tapi settingnya tetep autumn. Soal kembang api yang seharusnya cuma diadain kalo summer… tanya Hiruma saja, deh… *dibantai Hiruma* anyhow, enjoy it. This is my second fanfic. Mind to review my stories? :3

Summary: Mamori is today's birthday girl! Hiruma invited her to come to a new opened amusement park in town. He was going to give her three birthday presents! Find out what the presents are! A second fanfic made with Aineko-Chan! Read & review please! ;3


End file.
